Un samedi soir sur la Terre
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Pas vraiment de plot. 100% PWP avec une première pour moi. Ne vous en dit pas plus, vous laisse découvrir.


_Bon je l'avais promis à ma muse, le style dépendant du résultat du match de dingue de ce soir. Donc comme mon Paulo a gagné ^^ Un petit style nouveau ! C'est la toute première fois que j'écris ça donc euh… J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même…_

Ça avait commencé de manière totalement banale : une affaire difficile, une soirée pour se détendre chez Steve- Kono avait un rendez-vous et Danny n'avait pas la garde de Grace ce week-end – des esprits s'échauffant peu à peu avec l'alcool, un Danny s'éloignant quelques minutes pour aller chercher quelques bières supplémentaires pour lui, Chin et Steve. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le stupéfia totalement, manquant de lui faire tomber les bouteilles sur le sable.

Chin et Steve s'embrassaient… Sans aucune pudeur, langoureusement bouches mi-ouvertes permettant à leurs langues de se taquiner, de jouer ensemble, y prenant apparemment énormément de plaisir vu les quelques gémissements étouffés qui parvenaient aux oreilles du blond. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, il devait rêver… Oui c'était ça, il rêvait, une chose pareille ne pouvait pas exister ! Mais la preuve d'abord par son pincement au bras douloureux puis… Non, non il ne rêvait pas ! Il se sentait d'un coup atrocement serré dans son pantalon et il ne put s'empêcher de le reconnaître : cet échange l'excitait terriblement ! Les deux hommes étaient si beaux physiquement, si attirants… Lui qui avait toujours eu peur des sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir pour les hommes des fois… Là de voir ses deux amis ainsi le rendait toute chose !

Les deux hommes finirent par se séparer, totalement essoufflés. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent, noircis totalement par le désir et la luxure. Le Seal finit par relever les yeux et sursauta quand il vit là son coéquipier. Enfin d'un côté, il s'y attendait après tout, sachant que Danny allait revenir, mais là l'alcool aidant, les conversations commençant à partir sur un terrain pas si inconnu que ça pour lui et son coéquipier… Et ils en étaient parvenus là ! S'embrassant passionnément ici, sur une plage déserte totalement la nuit déjà bien tombée ! Il fixa Danny plusieurs secondes, Chin tournant la tête à son tour mi-gêné, mi-amusé ! Ils le défiaient du regard ! Tout ceci n'était qu'un amusement, rien de plus ! Pas de sentiments, pas d'attaches, juste… Une simple attirance indéniable et un moyen efficace de se relaxer. Et vu que Danny ne semblait pas non plus cacher ses regards prolongés sur un corps masculin parfait ou la façon de flirter avec Steve… Ca ne devait pas être si anodin que ça, alors ils tentèrent leur chance. Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non ?

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps une réponse ou un mouvement car Danny s'avança vers eux, d'un pas assez hésitant et timide mais ne montrant aucun signe de dégoût ou de rejet envers la proposition muette des deux bruns. Lentement, il parvint à eux, ne cachant qu'à moitié la dureté de son sexe et se pencha d'abord vers les lèvres gonflées mais si tentantes de Chin. Un baiser intense, langoureux, échange de salives inlassablement où ils prirent beaucoup de plaisir pendant que Steve passait ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant la peau si tentante du blond tout en mordillant le cou si joliment offert. Quand ses deux coéquipiers se séparèrent, il se permit de lui faire tourner la tête et l'embrassa à son tour, avec la même intensité qu'avec Chin précédemment. Ce dernier se mettait à déboutonner la chemise de son ami, titillant les tétons dressés avec ses mains avant d'apposer ses lèvres chaudes dessus.

Le tissu ôté, les deux autres hommes s'y mirent à leur tour, faisant passer leurs t-shirts au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un baiser à trois s'ensuivit, totalement fou, totalement torride faisant perdre leurs esprits à chacun. Les mains glissaient sur les corps, les gémissements devenaient incontrôlables. Le plaisir et l'excitation étaient à leur comble, pourtant Steve eut suffisamment de neurones en réserve pour leur proposer un endroit plus confortable que le sable ou des chaises longues.

Ce fut donc avec précipitation que les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre principale, impatients de tenter cette nouvelle expérience. Ils ne se posaient plus aucune question, ils ne voulaient que du plaisir et de la relaxation ce soir et ils ne voulaient pas s'en priver. Une fois la porte franchie, Chin en premier suivi de Danny et Steve fermant la porte. Une fois cela fait, le blond se retrouva très rapidement au centre des attentions, Chin continuant à embrasser sa nuque, sa poitrine, son torse poilu, descendant jusqu'au nombril avant de s'arrêter et de demander silencieusement l'accord pour descendre plus loin. Un sourire extasié lui fut donné en réponse et Chin le déboutonna alors et le fit descendre sur ses jambes en même temps que son boxer, tandis que Steve le détendait totalement, frottant son sexe dressé contre ses fesses en lui dévorant le cou, arrachant des cris d'extase savamment à son Danno.

L'hawaiien sourit en regardant ses deux amis totalement détendus sous ses yeux, s'amusant. Il passa sa main de haut en bas sur le membre tendu de Danny, douces caresses qui provoquèrent un hoquet de surprise au plus jeune se répercutant sur les lèvres de Steve qui les avaient posées sur les siennes entre temps. Il était au bord de l'explosion, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. C'était tellement bon, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un tel plaisir avec deux hommes soit possible. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose en plus : la confiance, la douceur, la non-brusquerie (ou presque) qu'employait ses deux compères.

_« Le lit… Maintenant ! » _Murmura t-il d'un ton plus assuré que jamais. Chin se releva et Steve s'éloigna de l'étreinte, se rendant rapidement dans la salle de bains pour y trouver le « matériel » nécessaire pour la suite des événements. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il vit ses deux nouveaux amants, Chin embrassant Danny tout en caressant son érection, ce dernier se laissant faire totalement allongé sur le matelas, l'hawaiien tourné sur le côté. Le brun se dirigea vers eux, montant sur le matelas et s'avança en rampant un peu vers eux. Otant la main de son compère, il la remplaça rapidement par ses lèvres, passant sa langue autour du gland devenu ultra-sensible. D'abord lentement, il accéléra le rythme progressivement en prenant le membre dans sa bouche, faisant glisser ses lèvres dessus de haut en bas. Ce n'était pas sa première fois, ce que Danny ne savait pas c'était que Chin et lui avaient déjà expérimenté ça… En toute amitié bien sûr !

Mais là, c'était bien différent ! Le goût du blond était exquis, totalement envoûtant. Il savourait cet instant tout en retenant solidement de ses mains le corps du blond qui commençait à s'arquer, tant par le baiser sauvage avec Chin que par la sensation inédite du bouche masculine sur lui. Ses gémissements étaient étouffés mais il dut relâcher les lèvres de son compère sous risque d'étouffement. Il se libéra quelques secondes plus tard dans la bouche de son boss !

Epuisé par l'orgasme époustouflant qui venait de le prendre, il mit pas mal de temps à reprendre ses esprits. Un hurlement de plaisir le sortit de sa torpeur et il releva la tête pour voir, les yeux grands ouverts, Steve pénétrer d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite Chin qui ne retenait pas ses cris rauques. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'abord, il se mit à les observer puis se décida à participer un peu, embrassant d'abord Chin avant de se tourner vers Steve, se goûtant sur la langue du brun. Lui qui il y a quelques heures pensait seulement profiter d'un bon moment entre hommes… Vit ses espérances largement dépassées ! Il en demandait encore et toujours !

Faisant circuler ses mains sur le torse de Chin, il les fit doucement descendre sur son sexe pour le caresser d'une poigne ferme et rapide, tentant de se calquer sur le rythme de plus en plus fort imprimé par son supérieur. Les deux compères se libèrent pratiquement en simultané, les parois internes de l'un enserrant encore plus le sexe du Seal quand il vint. Il suivit derrière, se déversant dans la protection de latex dans un cri animal.

Pendant qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles avec difficulté, Danny caressait son sexe délaissé qui s'était réveillé sous le feu de l'action. Quand les deux bruns reprirent leurs esprits, d'une main douce et ferme, ils firent allonger Danny sur le lit et s'y mirent à deux pour le soulager avec leurs langues. Le blond perdit tous ses neurones en quelques secondes de ce traitement délicieux.

Epuisés et repus, ils se laissèrent tomber en arrière, leurs cœurs battant encore à un rythme effréné. Ils finirent par s'endormir Danny au milieu les deux autres de chaque côté, leurs jambes entremêlées.

(…)

Il y eut une seconde fois. Puis une troisième et une quatrième… Toujours un échange de plaisirs mutuels, Danny découvrant le véritable plaisir de la chair dès le lendemain de leur « première fois ». Chin s'en contentait, il était satisfait, prenait et donnait du plaisir à chaque fois, sans se préoccuper du reste.

Mais quand un matin, le lendemain de leur cinquième fois, il découvrit ses deux amants enlacés, s'embrassant… Mais ces baisers n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec ceux échangés entre eux. Celui-ci était tendre et passionné, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait que ces deux-là avaient développé des sentiments l'un pour l'autre entre temps. Ils se caressaient avec douceur et sensualité et quand leurs lèvres se séparaient, on pouvait lire sur leurs visages deux sourires béats et heureux… Et Chin se dit qu'il était temps qu'il fasse sa sortie de scène ! Il ne les aimait pas comme ça, non. Il ne leur en voudrait jamais de l'avoir écarté comme ça, il n'avait rien à voir avec ces sentiments. Il était heureux pour ses amis, et c'était ça l'essentiel !

Sans un bruit, sortant rapidement du lit en cherchant ses affaires éparpillées, il se rendit sous la douche et quitta rapidement la villa… Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres d'avoir participé plus ou moins au bonheur de ses deux collègues. Bien sûr cela resterait entre eux, ils trouveraient bien une autre façon de raconter ça !

Sortant de la douche, il s'essuya et se rhabilla rapidement, passant discrètement la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Ses deux amis le regardaient d'un air presque désolé et coupable. Chin leur adressa un sourire entendu et s'éloigna en leur faisant un clin d'œil, sortant rapidement de la villa… En espérant un jour qu'il pourrait vivre le même bonheur que Steve et Danny avec un certain Charlie !

_Fin…_

_Bon vos avis ? J'espère que vous êtes arrivés quand même à la fin ? Je ne suis pas du tout, mais pas du tout sûre de moi sur ce coup, c'est pour ça que je suis impatiente de connaître vos opinions ! N'hésitez pas ! Et encore merci ma muse -)_


End file.
